


Colourmates

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I wanted a soulmate AU, Problem being I also kind of wanted it to be sad, Second chapter will be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first see your soulmate they bring colour into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If April had known that walking around in the night allowed her the joy of meeting her soulmate, she would have done it more often.  
  
It had been something she was told about often, her father explaining the little details on everything, the different shades without using their names. She knew the names, but also didn't believe colours could be as beautiful as he stated. It had been until she was roughly 17 that it happened. That had been 2 years ago. She had stayed silent for so long that she didn't know what to think.  
  
It was one of the turtles, she knew that, but as she saw them all at the same time she couldn't decipher who exactly it was, and she was worried about asking. Irma had the same experience, but the person who was her soulmate didn't reciprocate, so she saw colour but they did not. She didn't want to find out that her soulmate didn't like her. Or realise, like her back. Take your pick.  
  
Her father told her to calm down, as it was probably okay, but what she hadn't told him was that her soul mate was a turtle. A giant mutant turtle. He didn't need to know, really. It would be mostly okay.  
  
Today was a day for training, so she was in the dojo working on her technique. She knew that it wasn't Leonardo, as he had a girlfriend and had apparently only recently started seeing colours. But, that may be a problem if he was her soulmate, even if she doubted it. She had been trying to track who exactly it was, but actually trying to figure it out without getting caught out was a hard task. She knew Mikey couldn't yet see colour as he made that very clear things always looked rather bland. Having colours in her life without someone to share them with was a disappointment, really. Especially when she was around them very often without knowing who exactly her heart was tuned to.  
  
When knocked over by a certain tall friend, she found her concentration shifted. Right, she was in the middle of training.  
  
"You okay? Sorry, I didn't know you weren't paying attention." With an awkward smile he reached a hand out, assisting her upright, gripping onto his hand tightly. It might be Donnie... But he didn't show any signs of being able to see colours, and Raphael was not her type, soulmate or not.   
  
"Nah, I'm fine, don't worry." Reaching back to feel where it made impact with the floor she felt the damp, stinging sensation as her fingers made contact and as she held them in front of her she noticed she was in fact, bleeding.  
  
  
_**Red** , the colour of a crimson rose in full bloom, bleeding its heart out to the rest of the world. The colour of blood seeping out through open wounds and dying the painful flesh surrounding it with its thick consistency. The colour is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love._  
  
  
When she looked up, Donnie had eyes wide and she could feel the apologies forming on the tip of his tongue, so she reached up with her clean hand and stopped him before he could start. "I'm fine. It's nothing too big, I'll sort it out now. Don't finish without me!" She called back, heading straight to the bathroom to go and clean the wound.   
  
It was odd doing this by herself, as she had never had a head injury and the last time she had a severe injury was as a child. So cleaning something like this by herself was so off in a way. Parting her hair into loose pigtails to reach it better, she started carefully dabbing at it with disinfectant, eventually leaving the bathroom and heading back to train. Splinter, stopped her however.   
  
"You have suffered a head injury, I cannot allow you to continue for today. It may cause you more problems than it's worth to continue right now."  
  
Damn it, why did he have to be so concerned about her? Not many people were concerned about her at all. Maybe he was just one of those people that cared about the well-being of everyone.  
  
Sitting in the sitting space was pretty boring without even one person for company. Casey didn't count anyway, he was horrible company. (Sorry, Case.) After half an hour she decided to take a nap, as they were taking quite some time in there, even if she knew they often did have long training sessions. She was usually part of them. Sleep washed over her much too fast, and as she laid her head down on one of the small pillows, she settled into a peaceful sleep. It felt too short, but as she slept, she went over another colour of which she was told about.  
  
  
_**Orange** , the colour which feels warm. The colour of your hair, and the soul of which you contain. Something both passionate and happy, represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation. The little things in life that can brighten days in the blink of an eye, and highly associated with healthy foods._  
  
  
Waking with a start at the hollering of boys, she noticed that they had finally finished, so she rubbed her eyes to sit up, but that sent a headache washing over her, and a groan of pain slipped, leaving two of the four to turn towards her. Leo got there first. "April, are you sure you're alright?" With a brief nod, she instantly regretted it, leaving her to just try and focus. "Would you like to lay down? You can use my bed if you want, I mean, I'll probably stay in the lab for a while anyway."  
  
Giving a thumbs up to her best friend, she got herself up carefully, Leo going to his room and Donnie assisting her to his. "If you need anything call my T-Phone, then you don't have to stare at a screen for very long." His smile was bright and infectious, definitely brightening her day. It struck the memory  
  


_**Yellow** is the colour of sunshine. It's associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy. It also produces a warming effect, arouses cheerfulness, stimulates mental activity, and generates muscle energy. Honour, loyalty and uncertainty. It is a spontaneous colour of which should be used sparingly, but seems to be your favourite colour. _  
  
  
  
Her head was starting to hurt again, but he was definitely helping here. Absolutely.   
  
Shuffling herself forward towards her escort, she nuzzled her face against his plastron, wrapping both arms around him. He happened to return the action, but his voice was shaky and a little unstable. As though he wasn't sure what to do, or if he were nervous. About what, though?   
  
"Are you sure you're feeling absolutely alright? You aren't usually cuddly unless something has happened..." He really was a good friend, but she felt absolutely fine. totally good, in her opinion. With an affectionate nuzzle she made sure she actually said something. "Positive."  
  
He obviously didn't believe her, as he reached down to lift her up, legs awkwardly wrapping around his middle to find a suitable place to hold herself up before he started moving towards the bed, settling her down, tucking her in and everything. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, keeping her on her side as though not to disturb the gash on the back of her head. She looked really cute in pigtails...  
  
Just as he was leaving, she yawned, thinking for a moment.  
  


_**Green** is the color of nature. It is the colour of your friends skin and shells. It symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility. It has a strong emotional correspondence with safety, suggests stability and endurance. Sometimes even a lack of experience, and occasionally disgust. It is the most mixed of colours when entwined with emotions._  
  
  
She had totally great friends, and she wouldn't give them up for the world.  


* * *

  
  
Donnie was freaking out. He had been seeing colour for about two, possibly more years and it was all because of the girl sleeping in his bed while he worked in the lab. He was rather concerned, and wondered if she had a concussion or something, but either way he hoped she would be okay.  
  
She seemed too off, and she didn't usually act like that. It should pass, and if not he would advise her to go to the doctors, but otherwise he would keep an eye on her behaviour. He loved her, cherished her and wanted to make sure the one person he cared about with all his heart other than his family members was okay. He was going to tell her she was the reason he could see colours. If she couldn't or had someone else steal her heart, he would be happy for her. Because that's what best friends do.  


* * *

  
  
Slowly waking to the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead was pleasant, soothing and glancing up at the beautiful cocoa eyes of the one taking care of her even now made her heart swell. _So this is what it was like to fall for someone hard_ , she thought. That was when it hit her, and she opened her eyes to look up at him, and she could feel his gaze on her, warm and welcoming. Opening her mouth to speak, she was silenced by his gaze piercing into her soul.  
  
  
_**Blue** , the colour of your eyes. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth and sincerity. When used together with warm colours like yellow or red, blue can create high-impact, vibrant designs. It is a force to be reckoned with, even if the beholder may not always be the epitome of intimidation._  
  
  
  
It was then he decided to speak up, reaching forward to rest his hand on hers. "I have been seeing colours ever since I met you, yet only now have I had the chance to appreciate the azure of your eyes. I've been so worried about what might happen. If you don't see the same things I do, and if you already have someone special in your life. I just want you to know, that although you are my soulmate, I am more than happy being your best friend."  
  
Then she realised. This is what true love is. Being able to give it all, and be fine with receiving nothing in return. _Oh Donnie_. "I've been trying to figure out which of you brought the light into my life. I've already been falling hard enough for you, this was pretty much the cherry on top." Leaning in, she pecked his lips sweetly, both hands raising up to rub her thumbs over his cheeks. "I've waited so long to try and figure out the person who was right in front of me..." The moment the two of them shared was the perfect combination of everything she had hoped.  


_**Purple** combines the stability of blue and the energy of red and is associated with royalty. It symbolizes power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. It's associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic. Purple is associated with her **soulmate**. The one and only **Donatello Hamato.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad. Not necessary to read, but definitely an addition if u like sad.

It had been around a month of knowing the person who brought colours into her world, and the warm feeling she got whenever she was around him made her feel a bit giddy. He was definitely the light of her life, and his brothers got a bit irritated when they so much as glanced at each other in a sappy sort of way. She didn't care, though. She had wasted two years without all of this and she intended to make up for it.   
  
It was a fairly regular day. Her father was out at work so she went to the lair, sat herself down to watch Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty battle on Super Smash Bros, while Leo and Raph trained in the dojo. Donnie was probably in his lab working on something, so she didn't want to disturb his concentration, however just watching the two play games made her wonder if she would even be able to beat Ice cream kitty.   
  
Donnie came out just as she was cheering on Mikey, slipping his arms over her shoulders to lean his chin on the top of her head. his arms were resting over her chest, sort of like a loop to catch her. Looking up at him slightly she beamed, going back to cheering on his brother. Ice cream kitty had too many wins for it to be fair, really. Donnie then started to cheer on kitty, probably just to spite both her and his brother. Either way, there wasn't a way in hell Mikey was winning this time. Just as they finished, he shifted to kiss her forehead and sit down next to her, watching her shuffle closer and lean on him. "So, have you been sleeping well or have you been in that lab for weeks again?"  
  
Her answer was simply a grimace, and that pretty much explained it, though she knew how he got. When she was around she would try to make sure he would eat or at least take a nap. Gently patting his thigh to signify she wasn't too mad at him, she waited for him to state his excuse and what he was working on. "It wasn't my fault, I was very busy on plasma 'chucks for Mikey. He's been right up my tail for god knows how long, and they're nearly finished. I even managed to get them to glow orange." Probably took a lot of experimenting to get that right, as she knew yellows and oranges seemed to have a horrible effect when colouring things. Be that a horrible taste, smell, side effect or god knows what, but it always happened.  
  
Either way, he seemed proud of it. She wouldn't say anything like that, he'd probably had enough of it by this point. "Your poor tail." Was all she said, and it seemed to reward her with a laugh, so all was well.   
  
The moment didn't last long, however, though. Leo burst out of the dojo blabbering, but Mikey called him out first. "Dude, nobody can understand what you're saying."  
  
"Karai's in danger. We need to go."  
  
Everyone looked at each other before getting up to go, and getting in the shellraiser was silent. April sat behind Donnie, and everyone else was in their usual positions. The silence was deafening, and they were all wearing a "get ready to fuck shit up" expression. Something just felt off to her, like they shouldn't be going. But she knew too well that nobody would listen. Karai was a friend, someone to trust and someone that they worked with. Had it had been anyone else it would've been the same situation.  
  
Once there something felt wrong instantly. She kept her eye out for anything and her mind open to any signals it may give, and even when sneaking in she found herself having problems clearing the doubt from her mind. Her minds eye was the only thing seeing clearly, as they had been lured into a trap. The confines of Shredders lair made things worse, as he used to care for her like a daughter. He used to keep her safe, train her and love her like his own.   
  
As the fight ensued, her tessen and a short sword were all she needed, using it with precision and skill. Just as she had been trained to. The foot bots weren't really all that difficult to attack, and soon enough she was in the zone. Her breathing was calm, her posture certain and strikes clean.   
  
However, having things going on, she had noticed the Shredder was nowhere to be seen. It was almost like he was tiring them out before going in himself. Like a coward. He seemed to have a way of doing things like that, and she didn't like it at all.   
  
The robots were irritating, and she ended up lighting up the firepower, going at it full force. Not the easy way. Going full out. Unfortunately, this also meant her minds eye wasn't focussing, leaving it foggy and unable to see things she wasn't paying attention to.   
  
The moment she heard shouts of her name, however, she came back to it, and at the last moment made a devastating blow.   
  
  
Unfortunately it was too late.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The words "Cheese and crackers" was heard mumbled past his lips and at that second her powers made it clear.   
  
  
He had been shouting at her to make sure she was safe, but the blow to his shell cracked his spine, blood slowly leaking out of all his major organs. The colours glitched as he got hit but seconds after it started to fade. She knew what was happening, and she couldn't lose him, not after such a short period of time especially.   
  
Weapons clattering to the ground she hurried over to Donatello, just as he fell to his knees, using his bo staff to hold himself up and having April catch him halfway to his knees.  
  
His brothers instantly tried to cover them, but she no longer cared. The life was seeping back out of the world, and she couldn't take it. The tears that bubbled up, rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall left her chest heaving.   
  
All she could whisper was "no", trying her best to stop the bleeding, but he seemed so calm about it all. It was hauntingly scary.   
  
"April, it's no use. My medulla oblongata is probably severely damaged. It's slowly leaking blood into my brain and lungs. I probably wont-" His sentence was cut off by the sputtering of blood onto the floor, and she tried to keep him at an angle so it didn't pool, but there was no use. As he was probably about to finish, he didn't have long left.   
  
With tears in her eyes and a voice full of dread, she swallowed past the lump in her throat, voice wavering. "N-No, you're gonna be fine. We'll get you back, p-patch you up and you'll be good as new. Okay?" He laughed morbidly, as though he knew it wasn't true. "Don't lie to yourself, please. I-I can't feel my legs, and I can barely breathe." His voice was raspy, but the angle of which she was holding him at was helping slightly.   
  
"I can't lose you, Donatello!"   
  
The way he looked at her told her he felt the same. He was scared, who wouldn't be, but the second she leaned in and pressed her forehead to his she felt the grip he had on her hand get looser.   
  
"No!" She shouted, wanting to get him somewhere safe as soon as possible. "Don't you dare die on me. I've only just found you."   
  
The tears in his eyes of his final moments screamed at her, and he spoke up with a barely audible voice. "I'll miss you. Be good, okay? I love you."  
  
And as he took his final breath, and April felt his body go limp, she realised she had lost the world around her.  
  
  
Everything was black and white.


End file.
